Powers and Abilities
Illusion Creation Illusion creation is the ability to create false sensory input (usually images) to confuse enemies. Illusions can range from something as simple as invisibility to something as complex as creating entire illusory dimensions. Many illusion abilities are considered broken, although the equivalence rule often helps to even it out. Intangibility Intangible is defined as "unable to be perceived by the senses", but most commonly attributed to merely touch. This is a property certain characters have where they can make themselves immaterial, like a ghost, causing all enemy attacks to simply pass through them. Some characters are naturally intangible all the time, whereas for others it has to be activated. Some may even take it on the opposite direction, and became much more resistant instead. Users can deactivate the bonds between molecules, in themselves or objects. This allows them to pass through the area between the molecules of solid objects, as easily as someone walking through water. Beings or projectiles pass through them. As each molecule becomes independent, users have neutral gravitational pull, and some can float. Logia fruit users from One Piece are often referred to as being intangible, but this is not technically correct, as they are still physically present, but made of homogenous material such that attacks will flow through it like water (a better way to describe this would be dispersion). Intangibility is generally considered to be a broken power, since it allows you immunity from most types of attacks. Sealing Sealing is typically the ability to place or seal one or more objects into another object, though there are various applications. The mechanism behind the sealing process varies greatly from fiction to fiction (be it through magic or ki use), though the end results are similar. When used as an attack, sealing techniques can often bypass physical durability entirely. Sealing abilities usually fall in to two categories: The first type involves sealing physical objects, including living beings. These objects can be sealed within a containment item, though sealing the object within the caster or other people has been shown to be effective. When used against a living being, these powers have the potential to be considered broken depending on how freely the user can preform the sealing technique, though many cases require prep or have imposed drawbacks on the user to prevent this. When a living being is sealed within another living being, the container subject becomes the sealed target's host. The effects that the sealed target has on their host varies depending on the work of fiction, as do the effects on the target if their container is destroyed. The second type of sealing involves removing or locking attributes or even concepts of a target. Examples include sealing a target's magic or ki energy, or even their movement or consciousness. This type of sealing denies the target use of these aspects rather than specifically placing them in another object. These effects can be temporary or permanent depending on the user. Soul sealing usually falls under the category of soul manipulation. Ignoring Durability The ignoring of the durability - The ability that allows to hit the target, regardless of its durability. In particular enables the absence of large destructive capacity cause serious damage to a very strong opponent. A good example of ignoring the strength - a laser that at negligible destructive capacity easily cuts through thick steel sheets. Types *'Attacking internal organs' - Due to the manipulation of internal energy (or electricity), a character can directly target the internal organs, thereby ignoring the durability of the outer layers (such as leather, armor, etc.). Manipulation of threads is also included in this type, as even a single fibre, penetrated through a crack in the armor, can be fatal. *'Energy Manipulation' - An attack using energy can in one way or another bypass usual physical durability. However, such an attack still requires more energy than the aforementioned durability andis also easily blocked by energy barriers. *'Matter Manipulation' - Manipulating atoms or molecules can ignore material durability, breaking the links between the particles (or converting, e.g., steel, into paper). However, such attacks act only on matter. In addition, it is possible to resist this ability if the material is reinforced with an armor-like layer of internal or external energy, which holds all the molecules and atoms in their original state. *'Soul Manipulation' - Those who manipulate souls, can bypass conventional durability. It can be resisted only by the strength of the soul. However, such attacks are effective only on those who have souls. Also, if for some reason soul manipulation fails, then this ability is completely futile. *'Information Manipulation' - Information Manipulation of the highest order, i.e. "hacking" the programming language of reality itself can easily bypass durability. *'Space-Time Manipulation' - Characters who have the ability to manipulate space and time, can easily bypass physical durability of objects. Conventional durability does not matter, because the matter is secondary in relation to space and time. For example, it's as easy to distort a material object by distorting a portion of the space in which it is located. Or even send the object (or part of it) back or forward in time. The effect on the object will be the same, whether it's a sheet of titanium or a piece of cardboard). *'Reality Warping' - Characters who can manipulate reality can ignore any target's durability, if the scale of the does not exceed the degree of reality warping of the user. For example, the user can transform matter, cut whole sections of space or even throw targets beyond reality (into the outer void / chaos / nothingness). *'Conceptual Manipulation' - Through the use of different concepts, one can easily circumvent any durability (not only physical). For example, you can penetrate any armor, using the concept of absolute weapon. Or just kill the enemy, using the concept of instant death. Notes Magic users that can both mimic the effects of the above manipulations, and work on completely different laws, also ignore durability.